


boy problems

by sestet



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Agon can be a little soft...as a treat, Ikkyu is an oblivious sweetheart, M/M, Pining, Shinryuji Naga Third Year, Unsui is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sestet/pseuds/sestet
Summary: “You’ve been kind of out of it,” Ikkyuu says, moving aside so Agon can have some space in the bathroom while they get ready. They’ve had this sort of safe comfort between them since first year, and even then no one else came to disturb them. Well other than Unsui and Yamabushi.Those were the only exceptions.“I’m just tired,” Agon tells him, more to himself than anyone. What he likes about Ikkyuu is that he won’t step his boundaries with him, he always asks and just from body language alone that he can read, knows not to push him into conversation he doesn’t want.Likes.Shit.The moments between two star players who have been seen cuddling and the one (or two) times they allow it to happen.
Relationships: Hosakawa Ikkyuu/Kongo Agon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	boy problems

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking open this monstrosity of a fic and all those who will read upon it. Here's a little 411 on how this all came about.  
>  **First** , I have been reading fics with accidental cuddling a lot lately and I imagined what it would be like for my faves to do something like that, also I saw some really cute fanart from a korean artist who constantly draws the Naga and Agon and Ikkyuu and decided to try my hand at writing some more of them despite being a bit rusty at it!  
>  **Second** , I love the idea of the Kongo brothers growing closer in their third year since Agon is/was starting to take his football career a little more seriously. So that meant no more bullshitting for him! He's gonna try to be a team player, this is also heavily filled with ridiculous headcanons made between a friend and I. Breanna, this one's for you!  
>  **Third** , I hate, absolutely DESPISE Agon with dreads, he looked so much better with his short blonde hair, so that's what we have here now. Since his hair got tragically buzzed during the Youth World Cup (which is hilarious) I decided to make it a cropped cut that's trying to grow out, it makes him look a lot more softer. Which is also inspired by a specific piece of art.  
>  **Fourth** , the other characters in this fic are all fellow Shinryuji Naga team players that I got a from a team lineup on tumblr, which you can find [here](https://forever-es21-blog.tumblr.com/post/54070048461/inspiration-struck-and-this-was-the-result) try to find the one's you see named here.  
>  **Fifth** , thank you so much to my good pal and friend for helping me edit any kind of errors on this fic! I appreciate it always. Yes, the title is taken from a CRJ song, and no it is not similar to the CRJ song. I just thought it was fitting.  
> [art insp 1](https://twitter.com/gansonmi21/status/1186187101462642688?s=20) | [art insp 2](https://twitter.com/gansonmi21/status/1193415798464733185?s=20) | [art insp 3](https://twitter.com/gansonmi21/status/1198598979778310146?s=20) | [art insp 4](https://twitter.com/gansonmi21/status/1186643430413426689?s=20)  
>    
> Anyways, enjoy the mess, the mush and the self indulgent galore.  
> 

* * *

**i.** _first moment: third year 2nd game._

* * *

Agon always sat by Ikkyuu on bus rides, but what he didn’t expect was the little bastard to sleep on him. He could’ve at least drooled on someone else’s shoulder. 

The Naga were awaiting their second match of the year against some punk school that was trash in their eyes, but no matter. It’s their third year and Agon was trying, really trying, to make the most of it. 

Especially to beat that trash Kobayakawa kid after last year’s humiliating debacle. He grinds his teeth, the anger surging through him as he remembers that little trash shit head and his team beat the Naga by one point. 

_Fuckers_. He’d show them. 

His thoughts were broken through by a soft snore and a movement next to him, Ikkyuu siding up a bit closer, his entire body turned towards Agon, head resting completely on the crook of his neck. 

Usually if this was out in public, he would scowl at anyone who looked at them wrong, but since they were on the Naga bus the others knew better than to say anything. 

Except for Unsui, who turned around and gave them a questioning look. 

“What?” Agon ground out and Unsui turned to say something to the kid next to him, Senri or whatever, and slowly moved down the aisles to sit across from them, the other Naga teammate moving over for Unsui to sit. 

“He’s sleeping?” Unsui asks, exasperated, throwing a look at a drooling Ikkyuu happily sleeping next to Agon. Unsui doesn’t think Agon’s ever let him, who’s his twin, sleep that close to him. Though, he knows that Agon has always had a fondness for Ikkyuu. Which is blatantly obvious.

“Yeah?” Agon grumbles out, turning away to stare straight ahead as they go through a tunnel. “What? What do you gotta say, Unko?” 

Unsui rolls his eyes, watching out the window as the scenery changes to a more woodsier area. “I just wanted to tell you that we have thirty minutes until we’re there, it’s probably a good time to wake up Ikkyuu or he’ll sleep throughout the entire game too.” 

“This idiot will wake up, hold on,” Agon begins jostling his shoulder to get Ikkyuu off of him. 

Ikkyuu, still completely out cold, ends up falling forward into Agon’s lap, his seatbelt stretching along with him. 

Unsui has to bite back a laugh because Agon’s expression is the funniest thing he’s seen as of yet. “The little—” Agon cuts himself off, and suddenly pinches Ikkyuu’s cheeks, pulling them as hard as he can as Ikkyuu wakes up with a jolt. 

“Ow, hey!” Ikkyuu whines, rubbing the red spot as Agon glowers and flicks his forehead. 

“Wake up! We’re almost going to be there,” he grounds out as Unsui laughs; all of the Naga boys snicker with the commotion as Ikkyuu looks over his surroundings. 

“How long was I out?” The cornerback asks, wiping the drool from his face as he flushes a beet red. 

Agon crosses his arms, looking straight ahead. “Since we came on the bus.” 

Ikkyuu gets even more red, pursing his lips as he looks at Unsui who is turned away, hiding his own amusement while stifling his laughter from his irritated brother. 

“Sorry,” Ikkyuu mumbles out, facing forward, his cheek still red from where Agon pinched him. 

Agon shrugs, shifting to roll his shoulder and spread his legs out. “I don’t care, just give me some warning next time,” he says. Ikkyuu turns away to the window, not noticing that Agon already shut his eyes. 

Unsui whacks Agon across the head. “Just because Ikkyuu can’t sleep doesn’t mean you can!” 

_“Shut up!”_

* * *

******ii.** _second moment: third year school trip_

* * *

There’s a trend here, Agon begins to realize. Because somehow, Ikkyuu thinks he has free reign to sleep on his shoulder during every single bus ride they’ve had, even worse when they have to share a room for their third year trip. 

“Mount Fuji! I’m so excited for it, hey, Agon-san are you excited?” Ikkyuu continues to yammer the entire way there, not even sleeping once. 

Sendoda Sumito accompanies them on their trip to the mountains, but him being the one to watch over all forty something teen boys is probably not the best idea. Despite it being completely split while the other teachers take care of the other forty something teen boys in their class. It’s probably an even split, despite the lack of adult figures, but they have assigned star boys to be the ones to keep everything in order. Agon’s eyebrow twitches when he remembers Unsui is one of them.

Speaking of Unsui, he walks up to them when they’re finally out of the bus, handing them their tickets. “There’s an onsen and some other things to do here, but please, don’t wander off,” the other twin chides. He already looks exhausted thinking of how Agon might slip away to find more excitement. 

Agon grabs Unsui in a headlock. “Unko, you know I don’t do that anymore, I’m trying to win this year, remember,” he reminds, giving his brother’s neck a firm squeeze. Unsui makes a noise, not sure if it was a retort or from lack of air. Agon finally releases him. 

Unsui sighs, rubbing his neck. “I know, but I’m just here to remind you, though I don’t think Sendoda-sensei would even bother to bat an eye at you breaking one rule.” 

Agon rolls his eyes, grabbing his duffel bag off the ground and following the large crowd into the hotel they’ll be staying at. 

“There should be schedules on your forms too, and your room numbers. I’m in 203 with Yanagi, Seiten and Koidei,” Unsui tells them. 

Agon looks down at his form and sees room 204 on his. Ikkyu makes a noise near him. “I’m in room 204!” He proclaims, looking at Agon expectantly, Unsui doing the same, waiting on his response. 

“204,” Agon finally says, already thinking about who else could be in his room and also, he’d _have_ to share a bed with Ikkyuu because there was no way, no fucking way, he’d share one with anyone else other Unsui or Ikkyu. 

Agon grits his teeth as he walks ahead of them. 

“He seems irritated,” Ikkyuu murmurs and Unsui shrugs.

“Probably upset we’re not in the same room,” the Kongo twin points out, which causes an angry pulse to appear on Agon’s forehead. 

“Oh,” Ikkyuu says, sounding like he’s pitying Agon’s nonexistent attachment to his brother. “That’s sad, I guess he would be upset not being near you, Unsui-san.” Unsui nods rather sagely as Agon rounds on them. 

“Hah! The hell are you two talking about,” he rages and Unsui laughs as Ikkyuu blinks at the two of them. 

“What?” 

“Shut the hell up, Unko, I ain’t attached to you! Let’s go, Ikkyuu!” Agon storms away as Unsui has to fight a smile while trying to keep up a cool exterior. It’s not many times that Unsui gets to taunt Agon, but when he does, it’s too good to pass up. Especially since he knows that Agon is already much softer than he had been in first and second year. 

This new Kongo Agon was just too fun to torment. 

Ikkyuu follows after Agon as they make their way to their room, opening the door with a click once it scans their cards. 

“Woah!” Ikkyuu gapes at the two beds, the grand window, and the soft yellow light shrouding the room in a comfortable atmosphere. 

Agon curls his lip, thinking the place looks too quaint and that he’s seen hotels better than this, but decides not to say anything as he sets his stuff on the bed. 

“Hey, Agon,” Ikkyuu says, plopping down the bed as Agon looks at him. 

“Did you want to share a bed? I don’t mind, but I kind of move around a lot in my sleep—” Agon cuts him off with a t-shirt thrown at his face. Ikkyuu makes a choked sound as he peels it off. 

“I don’t care,” he tells him. “I’m fine with sleeping by you.” 

“Oh.” 

Ikkyuu tilts his head, and Agon looks at him, realizing what he said sounded a little too intimate to take back. Shit. 

Agon turns away, stretching his arms as he goes to the bathroom. 

As the other twin takes a shower, ready to rest up, he hears the door opening and the voices of probably the other two roommates they’ll be with. 

Then there’s a knock at the door. Agon grumbles out a ‘what?’ hoping to scare whoever it was. 

“It’s me, hey, we got Kawatou and Kousen in our room!” Ikkyuu informs him from the other side of the door.

Agon stays silent, not really caring who actually is with them, but Ikkyuu seems to have shifted away and is chatting up the other two in the room. 

Once Agon gets out, he makes a big gesture of getting ready for bed, rubbing through his cropped blonde hair. Remembering how it got buzzed during the Youth World Cup, he grimaces at his own reflection.

Finally emerging from the bathroom he comes to a room where three boys are intently watching some sports game on television. 

He glances at the clock and sees that it’s already 10:30 at night. 

“Hey,” Agon says loudly, startling the three of them as Ikkyuu blinks curiously at him.

“Y-yes, Agon?” Kawatou says, glancing nervously at the other two boys.

“It’s time for bed, it’s already late, wash up or whatever.” 

“Yes sir!” Kawatou makes the move to go to the bathroom first as the other third year furiously starts unpacking his pajamas to get ready in.

Agon makes a move to turn off the television when Ikkyuu grabs it first.

“Wait, it’s the best part!” As Ikkyuu points out the Rugby scene, watching two powerful players running at someone with the ball.

Agon rolls his eyes. “Screw, Rugby, watch it tomorrow,” he grounds out. 

Ikkyuu gapes at him. “What? It’s for today, it’s the tournament!”

Kousen speaks up. “Actually, that’s last year’s game, Ikkyuu.” 

Ikkyuu gapes. “Really, aw man, fine,” he turns off the tv, moving around the bed to his side as he pulls on his pajama shorts and an old t-shirt. 

Kawatou comes out from the bathroom, gesturing to whoever wants to use it next.

“Ikkyuu, I’ve never seen your hair flattened like that?” Kawatou points out, as the poindexter pushes up his glasses. 

“You look sorta cute!” Kousen laughs, towel around his neck as Ikkyuu sputters.

“I gotta go wash up,” Ikkyuu manages out, cheeks pink as Agon watches him scurry to the bathroom in a shy manner.

_Really, it’s just a compliment_ , Agon thinks as he settles in bed, removing his shades and turning off the light.

“Uh, goodnight?” Kousen quietly adds and Agon grunts out a response, the other two shrugging at each other. 

Once everyone has settled in, Agon ignores the quiet grumble in his stomach, trying to close his eyes to sleep. They had eaten a few hours ago, but he didn’t want to get up and ask the other two for a snack. 

Ikkyuu comes out of the bathroom, shutting out the light as Kousen gets out from his side and goes to the bathroom.

“Oh sorry,” Ikkyuu apologizes quietly and Kousen waves him off, shutting the door with a click.

Ikkyuu moves around and nearly runs into the bed, catching himself before doing so. “Oops,” he murmurs, blindly moving through the dark as Agon’s eyebrow twitches. 

“Hey,” Ikkyuu whispers once he moves the sheets to get under the covers. 

“What?” Agon says back, eyes closed arms behind his head.

“I was wondering if you wanted to sleep with a pillow between us? Since I move around a lot?” Ikkyuu offers, already removing the second pillow to put between them. Agon opens his eyes, turning to try to make Ikkyuu out in the dark.

He could see the outline of his face and barely see that his hair was flattened down into his face. Maybe those other two were right, he did look cute. What? 

“Uh? Agon?” Ikkyuu repeats, as the bathroom door opens, the light blinding both of them as Agon sits up. 

“Turn off the damn light, Kouken!” Agon says, purposely getting the other guy’s name wrong, as Kousen yelps, shutting it off and hurrying to his side of the bed.

“Sorry, Agon! Night!”

There’s a shift and the other two are already out like lights.

Agon rubs his head, irritated already and it’s not even midnight.

“What were you saying, Ikkyuu?” He asks, and the other boy just regards him oddly.

“I was asking about if you wanted a pillow between us. I move around a lot, I don’t want to end up in your space.”

“I could care less,” Agon finally grumbles out, laying back down on his pillow, trying to think of anything else other than the dumb image of Ikkyuu moving closer and wrapping his arms around him. 

_Where the hell is this coming from?_

“Right,” Ikkyuu says in a rather uncertain tone. “Okay, well to be safe, I’ll take that as a yes.” Ikkyu places the pillow between them, turning on his side to face away from Agon. 

Agon closes his eyes, trying to relax, but still for whatever reason feeling tense. 

“Goodnight, Agon,” Ikkyuu yawns out and Agon grunts out a reply. “Night.”

* * *

Unsui rises early at 7:45 am, climbing out of his bed and doing his normal routine of getting ready for the day, which usually takes up a good few minutes of his time.

His roommates were already up and out of bed, getting put together and talking about the plans to go out to see Mount Fuji, explore the forests, and maybe go to the hot springs. 

Unsui pulls on a shirt with the Naga logo and glances at his phone. He’s not sure if he should text Agon to tell him to come get breakfast, but a part of him knows his brother is probably still clonked out. Breakfast is until 10 so maybe he’ll wake up in time for that, or he could go and wake him.

Maybe he’ll do just that. 

Going out of his room to 204, he waits outside to see if anyone else may be awake. Suddenly the door opens and he’s greeted by a startled, wide eyed Kousen. 

“Oh! Unsui, good morning!” 

Unsui smiles, nodding at him and Kawatou. 

“Are Agon and Ikkyuu awake?” Unsui asks and the two boys look at each other and shake their heads. “If you want you can look for yourself.” Something with the way they said it sounds like there’s a double meaning to that entirely. 

“Uh, alright?” Unsui responds, curiously looking at the two as they walk away, letting Unsui hold the door open. He looks into the room and sees with his own two eyes an image that will forever be burned into his retinas.

Agon and Ikkyuu, cuddled close together, his brother holding onto Ikkyuu’s small body with Ikkyuu’s arms thrown around him, face buried in his chest. 

Unsui blinks and then blinks again, trying to squint as he looks at them both resting peacefully. 

There’s something oddly endearing about seeing them like that, especially Agon. Unsui bites his lip trying not to grin, deciding whether he wants to wake them up from their tranquil sleep or to pretend he saw nothing and let them be. 

Kawatou and Kousen already know, but he knows they won’t tell anyone about how close their favorite cornerback was with their aggressive star player. 

Unsui almost wishes he brought his phone along to snap a picture. 

Then he thinks of the most devious idea. He back ups against the door, opening it quietly and then steps outside, slamming it shut as hard as he can. 

Suddenly there’s a startled yelp, a loud _“What the hell?!”_ and a thump. 

Unsui fights back his laughter hearing the commotion inside, walking away, as he goes down to breakfast without the two of them.

* * *

“What the hell was that?!” Agon groans, rubbing his chin as he remembers Ikkyuu jolting at the slam and hitting his hard head against Agon’s chin, causing Ikkyuu to yelp out in pain and roll off the bed. 

“I don’t know, ow, Agon that hurt!” Ikkyuu whines, rubbing his head. 

“It was your fault,” Agon points out. _Shit, that hurt_. Agon groans at the time being 8:30. He looks at his phone and sees a message from Unsui at seven this morning reminding him that breakfast will be until 10. 

“I bet you it was those two rats, Kouken and Kawagawa, or whatever,” he grounds out. He was in a nice sleep, remembering being close to something soft and pliant. Agon hopes in his hardest of hearts that it was the pillow and not Ikkyu. Another part of him nags that pillows don’t breathe.

“Kousen and Kawatou,” Ikkyuu corrects, getting up from the floor to stretch. Agon tries not to look at Ikkyuu’s expanse of skin that keeps flashing him as his shirt is riding up with every movement he makes.

What the hell is wrong with him? It’s Ikkyuu, his friend since freshman year. 

Agon tries to ward off the insistent thoughts of Ikkyuu he has been having lately because all it’s doing is giving him conflicting emotions, not sure whether to kiss Ikkyu or hold him. God, maybe he should go and call someone up? Unsui’s constant nagging to behave be damned. 

“I’m going to go use the bathroom, did you want to first?” Ikkyuu offers, breaking him from his ridiculous thoughts, Agon grunts out a response which Ikkyuu takes as a formal reply to anything and goes to do his business. 

Agon flops back on the hotel bed, wiping his hands down his face to try and get rid of any pointless images he may have toward his friend. He’s known Ikkyuu for a long time and has respected his efforts at the game they both love. The two of them have always been rather close, but he’s never thought anything about it. Ikkyuu was a genius in every way as Agon was, naming him in last year’s interview to be the one most like him in behavior and skills. He would say it again in the next one too because it’s true. 

So why now, of all times, are these stupid emotions coming into view. 

Agon doesn’t hear the door open. Ikkyuu pops his head out, shirt off and hair flattened giving him the most boyish look. 

“Hey, you alright?” Ikkyuu sounds concerned, eyebrows furrowed, and Agon removes his arm from his face to look at him. 

“Yeah,” he rasps, sitting up to take off his shirt and get ready to go start their morning and get breakfast. 

“You’ve been kind of out of it,” Ikkyuu says, moving aside so Agon can have some space in the bathroom while they get ready. They’ve had this sort of safe comfort between them since first year, and even then no one else came to disturb them. Well other than Unsui and Yamabushi. 

Those were the only exceptions. 

“I’m just tired,” Agon tells him, more to himself than anyone. What he likes about Ikkyuu is that he won’t step his boundaries with him, he always asks and just from body language alone that he can read, knows not to push him into conversation he doesn’t want. 

_Likes_. 

**_Shit._**

After they’re both done brushing their teeth and dressing in clean clothes, they go down to breakfast in the nice dining hall where the rest of the boys are at. 

Agon spots Unsui and makes his way to sit across from him after grabbing his plate. Something in the back of his mind tells Agon that it’s Unsui’s fault for whatever he heard that woke him and Ikkyu up. 

“Morning,” Unsui greets, a small smile on his face as he looks between Ikkyuu and Agon. 

Agon eyes him suspiciously because there’s something not sitting well with him looking at his brother’s face. He looks way too amused this morning. _The little rat._

“What’s so funny?” Agon asks, taking a rather aggressive bite of his muffin. 

Unsui gulps down his tea, scrunching his face as if he tasted something bad. “I’m not sure what you mean?” 

Unsui glances at Ikkyuu in question while the latter only shrugs in response, the gesture his only reply on what’s up with Agon. 

Agon drums his fingers against the table, an irritable expression on his face as his jaw twitches. He knows Unsui was the one. He probably saw them. “Did you happen to hear anything in the morning?” He interrogates, teeth grinding together.

Unsui cuts his eggs, seeming to not have heard him. “Hm, I don’t think I heard much of anything,” he finally says. 

“You didn't swing by our room?” Agon pushes, leaning into the table trying to catch Unsui in his lie. He knows his brother was the one who most likely came by. 

Ikkyuu chokes right next to him, coughing into his elbow as he realizes what Agon’s trying to figure out. 

Unsui, still avoiding Agon’s intense stare, shakes his head. “No, I don’t know what you mean,” he responds nonchalantly, finally holding onto his brother’s glare. 

The two of them stare at each other for a long while, Ikkyuu watching them both warily from the corner of his eye. 

“Alright,” Agon says coolly, finishing his meal before they head out to their next thing to do. 

Ikkyuu heaves a sigh of relief. This is going to be a long trip. 

* * *

After today’s hiking trip fiasco and the mosquitoes relentlessly attacking Ikkyuu, it’s safe to say he’s had it for the afternoon and is already excited to hit up the hot springs with the others. 

He grabs a towel and some other garments ready to head out when he nearly runs into Agon. 

“Woah! Hey, Agon!” Ikkyuu cheerily says, looking up at the blonde haired Kongo twin. Ikkyuu always wanted to point out that the short, cropped look with his hair really made Agon seem more relaxed; he looked more handsome than ever. 

“Where are you going?” Agon asks and Ikkyu grins cheekily. “To the hot spring! You wanna come?” 

Agon considers a moment and makes a move around him to grab a towel. 

Ikkyuu beams, going out the door where Agon follows, another group of guys going the same way downstairs to the hot springs. 

Already making their way to the washroom, they strip their clothes, then suddenly are being greeted by an Unsui with a gleam in his eye. 

“Hey, Unsui!” Ikkyuu greets excitedly. “Going to the hot springs too?” Unsui nods. 

“Yeah, but I’m surprised,” Unsui says, seeming to grab Agon’s attention and a curious look from Ikkyuu. “I asked Agon to come with me earlier, but he told me no?” 

Ikkyu looks between the two, Agon’s face darkening, grinding his teeth as Unsui looks positively coy. 

“What do you mean? He came with me?” Ikkyuu says, Sanzo nearby snickers into his hands as Seiten and the other boys turn away from the way Agon seems to tremble in anger. 

“You were being a pain, Unko. Ikkyuu asked me like a normal person,” Agon bites out, jaw twitching. 

Unsui seems to take that as a response. He rather enjoys seeing Agon blow a gasket. It’s just way too fun. “Right, well from what I remember, I only asked you once and you brushed me off to go looking for something,” he thinks a moment. “Or was it for someone?” He says, Unsui’s gaze intensifies as Agon finally looks ready to maim his brother.

When did Unsui get so fucking sneaky. _The rat._

Agon cools down measurably, stripping down and tossing his clothes in a nearby locker. “I’m here now, isn’t that what’s important?” 

Unsui shrugs, moving over to where the other boys are out and heading out the door to wash up before going in. 

“I don’t know what that was about? Did you and Unsui get into a fight?” Ikkyuu asks, Agon doesn’t respond to him, avoiding his friend’s looks altogether because he’s scared the inner dumbass in himself may gawk at him. 

“Let’s go,” Agon gruffly replies as Ikkyuu follows him to shower and then go into the warm bath. 

* * *

Somehow, they ended up being the only two in the hot springs or else, maybe they took a wrong left away from where everyone else was. 

“Where the hell is everyone?” Agon wonders aloud, already sinking himself into the hot water, muscles relaxing after the longest day of hiking up the mountains and dealing with the others complaining about mosquitoes. 

“Maybe they went to go play ping pong?” Ikkyuu says right across from him in the water, a towel on his head as he looks completely at peace, resting against one of the stone rocks.

Agon sighs. “Whatever, let’s stay in here for a bit and then go to sleep.” 

Ikkyuu agrees, the both of them relaxing in silence when Agon suddenly remembers he and Ikkyuu are the only ones in here together. The only two here, and they’re naked. Agon tamps down on the dumb thoughts and shakes away anything else that could be trying to disrupt his relaxation. 

There was no way, no way he was allowing his stupid body and his brain, or his beating heart to ruin this for him. It’s like any other time, it’s like all the other times he has been alone with Ikkyuu throughout the months and years of knowing him. 

Agon opens his eyes and looks over to see Ikkyuu resting against the rock behind him, eyes closed, spiky hair in his face and looking oddly angelic. He wants to vomit. _Angelic_? _Really, brain._

“Hey, Ikkyuu,” Agon aggressively whispers. _Why the hell is he whispering?_ “Hey! Ikkyuu!” He yells out, louder than ever. 

Ikkyuu was still clonked out completely. 

_Fuck._

Agon stands up in the water, ready to shake him awake when the sounds of the others start coming in, Agon immediately sinks back down next to Ikkyuu, closer than before, while the worst timing in the world happens. 

Ikkyuu floats by him snuggling like he did the numerous amounts of time he’s done on the bus rides to away games, and the boys coming in all freeze the moment they see the close proximity between Ikkyuu and Agon, while Agon stares them down daring them to say anything. 

“What?” Agon bites out at the crowd. Everyone quietly looks down, shuffling and getting in the water as Agon tries to ignore the beating of his heart and the embarrassment warming it’s way up his neck. 

Agon does the next best thing he can think of. He pinches Ikkyuu’s cheek, jolting him awake from his slumber. 

“Ouch! Damn, again, Agon!” Ikkyu shouts, rubbing his cheek as everyone looks at them in awe. 

“Well, you didn’t wake up when I came over here. Don’t sleep or you’re going to get sick,” Agon warns, looking away as he glowers at the water before him, the steam rising gently over them. He prays it covers up the redness on his cheeks. 

“Heh,” Ikkyuu chuckles. “You sound like a doting boyfriend.” Ikkyuu freezes when the words escape him, Agon tenses immediately and everyone else works very hard not to seem like they were eavesdropping or else be faced with Agon’s wrath. 

Agon stands up, moving someone aside gruffly as he leaves the hot springs to get away from Ikkyuu and the others. 

Ikkyuu watches with his mouth hanging open as everyone seems to relax around him. 

* * *

It’s peculiar to be on the opposing end of Agon’s irritation or dislike, this is a whole new thing to deal with for Ikkyuu because he’s always thought that Agon has viewed him as a friend. Someone he could trust and sometimes rely on. 

So now being at the end of it where Agon may very well be pissed off at him doesn’t make him feel too good. 

He dreads going to his room where he’ll be greeted by Agon’s irritated face. 

Is this what the other’s feel when they maybe cross Agon when he’s in one of those moods. God forbid, what if he punches Ikkyuu?

Ikkyuu shivers, as he unlocks the door to his room and quietly steps in, lights already off as he can see Agon already in bed as well as the other two in the far back asleep. 

Ikkyuu makes his way around as quietly as possibly when he hears Agon’s gruff voice.

“Ikkyuu,” he says suddenly and it causes the shorter boy to jump in shock. 

“Y-yes?” 

This is the moment of truth, the final pass to see if Agon truly does hate his guts for what he said back there. _Curse my dumb mouth_ , Ikkyuu thinks. 

“I’m—” Agon stops himself, taking a breath as Ikkyuu looks at him in the dark trying to make out his expression. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally manages to say and Ikkyuu’s eyes widen into saucers. 

“Why are you sorry? I should be sorry for saying something like that,” Ikkyuu reminds him, turning to face him fully in the dark. He gulps, suddenly feeling an unknown anticipation, heart going a thousand beats per second. 

Ikkyuu knew he probably ruined his Agon’s pride in front of everyone with that comment, it was stupid and silly. Not a good kind of joke to display, especially where it could be misunderstood. A part of him desperately wanted it to be a joke, but also, wanted it to be the truth. A reality. 

“Ah,” Agon aggressively scratches his head, sitting up. “It’s my fault for being a dick, I shouldn’t have just left you there like that without explaining anything. Look, I’m trying this new thing I learned, to apologize when I’ve done something dickish, so just accept it.” 

Ikkyuu nods, accepting the apology because knowing Agon this is a rare moment for anyone, he’s sure that Kousen and Kawatou are probably reeling hearing this. 

“And I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable in any way, sometimes I just say things and I—I’m sorry too,” Ikkyuu says, biting his lip as he feels the bed move with Agon shifting. 

“It’s fine alright, it wasn’t an uncomfortable thing,” he responds and Ikkyuu blinks. _Did he hear that right?_

“What do you mean?” Ikkyuu asks, he can hear the rustle of the sheets and a movement and suddenly a hand to his face. “Agon?” He whispers, as the thumb comes and suddenly grips his cheek, pulling it. 

“Ouch!” He gasps out, as Agon lays back down. 

“Let’s go to bed, we got an early morning.” 

“That’s a first for you, you always sleep late,” Ikkyuu grumbles out, rubbing his cheek, as he does the same and gets under the covers, placing the pillow between them. 

Agon suddenly grabs it and throws it across the room knocking something off the table across from them. 

“We don’t need that, it didn’t work last night anyway,” Agon says and Ikkyuu gapes like a fish. 

_Oh. Oops._

“But _I—_ ” Ikkyuu tries to protest to remind him of his previous disclaimer about space and sleep, but is only silenced when Agon pulls him by the shirt and moves closer to him. 

“Shut up, go to sleep. I don’t care.” 

Ikkyuu blinks for a moment, the warmth from Agon’s body comforting as he smiles into his friend’s chest, snuggling closer to him. It’ll be fine, they can deal with whatever this is tomorrow. 

* * *

**iii.** _third moment: third year school trip, return from home._

* * *

“You two seem awfully close,” Unsui says, smile toying at the end of his lips, and Ikkyuu laughs lightly, not wanting to move too much because of Agon sleeping on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, well, we’ve been like that for awhile haven’t we?” Ikkyuu asks and Unsui considers it, as the bus rides back to Kanagawa Prefecture everyone else chatting quietly amongst themselves talking about how great the school trip was. 

Unsui wished he could’ve seen the moment when Ikkyuu embarrassed Agon at the hot springs, but holds back on announcing that with a literal beast sleeping on Ikkyuu’s shoulder. 

Wouldn’t want to poke the dragon. 

“I think I—” Ikkyuu struggles with what he wants to say, but Unsui knows already. It’s obvious and as clear as day. 

“You don’t gotta say anything, Ikkyuu, I already know. I think he feels the same,” Unsui points out, adding the last bit as a comfort because he knows his brother well enough. Though he would want Agon to tell Ikkyu rather than him being the mediator to it all. 

This is fine, he can manage this. 

Ikkyuu flushes lightly, letting his head back against his seat as Unsui turns away, letting the two of them work out with whatever they’re feeling the better way. Though, Unsui thinks, it may take awhile for it to come into fruition. Especially knowing how stubborn Agon was about feelings and Ikkyuu’s lack of social cues to certain things, he’s daft himself in the love department. 

No matter, he can file away the moment his brother was left embarrassed by a school yard crush on their mutual friend. Unsui reclines back, closing his eyes waiting to head back home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, let's discuss rat bastard unsui and agon who's trying (not really) to be a better person.


End file.
